Mercury
=History= Cessily Kincaid grew up traveling back and forth between Los Angeles and her native Seattle. Her father worked for a small-time talent agency, and it was through her father's work that the young girl met the rising child star Julian Keller. Always shy and eager to please, Cessily tended to fall in lock-step with Julian, and she was heartbroken when her father announced that the family would need to relocate to New York for his work. There, Cessily met and befriended Marie and Santo Vacarro, and she and Marie were practically inseparable for the next eight years. While a sophomore in high school, she was reunited with her childhood friend Julian, who had come to Midtown High as a transfer student as part of the National Magnet Program. It was still early in the school year when tragedy struck. After using a dangerous drug called "Banshee", Marie Vacarro was mistaken for a mutant by members of the Reaver gang, who savagely beat her, leaving her bound to a hospital bed. She and Marie's brother Santo spent many afternoons and evenings visiting Marie in the hospital during her slow and painful rehabilitation. Following the Ultimatum Wave, Cessily was among several X-gene-positive minors abducted illegally by the Roxxon Corporation, and her mutation was forcibly manifested. She tried to hide the patches of metal on her skin at first and refused to exercise her abilities, fearful of what would happen to her if she used them. But eventually, in an effort to aid her friends, she forced herself to make full use of her abilities, transforming her body completely into a liquid metal, a condition she has been unable to reverse. =Powers and Abilities= Cessily's entire body is composed of liquid metal with properties similar to a non-toxic form of mercury. She also seems to have some unconscious control over her own molecular adhesion, allowing her to move without any overt locomotive organs as well as cling to walls. She is still very unpracticed with her abilities, but her theoretic shapeshifting ability only seems to be limited by her mass. Cessily also doesn't seem to need food or water, but keeps this fact to herself. =Character Sheet= Abilities & Skills STR: +0/+4 * Athletics: +5 (1+4) * Might: +4 (0+4) DEX: +2 * Acrobatics: +4 (2+2) * Infiltration: +4 (2+2) * Reflex: +2 (0+2) * Vehicles: +2 (0+2) CON: +0 * Endurance: +0 (0+0) * Fortitude: +0 (0+0) * Recovery: +0 (0+0) INT: +0 * Academics: +3 (3+0) * Science: +0 (0+0) * Technology: +0 (0+0) WIS: +2 * Expertise: +2 (0+2) * Perception: +4 (2+2) * Survival: +2 (0+2) CHA: +1 * Art: +1 (0+1+5 (Cheerleading)) * Persuasion: +3 (2+1) * Will: +1 (0+1) COMBAT * Defense: +2 * Weapon Group (Unarmed): +8 * Toughness: +8 (0+8 FX) (32 cp) Feats * Distract * Rapid Healer * Sneak Attack 1 * Talented (Art (Cheerleading)) (4 cp) FX Non-Toxic Mercury Form * Damage 2 (FX Feats: Mighty) (3 cp) * Insubstantial 1 (Extras: Continuous +1; Flaws: Permanent -1; Drawbacks: Noticable) (3 cp) * Immunity 20 (Biological Effects) (20 cp) * Enhanced Toughness 4 (Extras: Impervious +1) (8 cp) * Enhanced Toughness 4 (4 cp) * Enhanced Strength 4 (8 cp) * Elongation 2 (2 cp) * Enhanced Movement (Wall Crawling) 1 (2 cp) * Regeneration 14 (Injured at 1 action, +9 Recovery; Flaws: Physical Damage Only -1) (7 cp) Gear (0 cp) Drawbacks * Vulnerable (Electricity)'' (Uncommon +0, Moderate +2) (+2 cp) (+2 cp) Complications * '''Shame Category:Ultimate Academy X